


The Walking Dead Fanfiction; Outbreak.

by TWD_Stories



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWD_Stories/pseuds/TWD_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outbreak has started...<br/>Follow Emily on her journey to get somewhere safe...<br/>if there is anywhere safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> The outbreak has just started. This is my first fanfic so please be kind!

     "Don't forget, you have to come over next week for your brother's birthday. It isn't every day your little brother turns 13!" Sandra, Emily's mom, told emily over the phone. "Yeah I know, I'm shopping for a present now. I gotta let you go mom, we can talk more later." "bye."  
    Emily hung up and walked into Bass Pro. She looked around a little, and finally found what she wanted to get him.   
A longbow. It was perfect for him! He had one when he was younger, but he had outgrown it. She got him hunting tips too, since he loved to hunt so much.   
     "He is gonna love this" Emily told herself. She payed and left the mall to go home, but traffic on the interstate was really bad. Emily called her best friend to relieve herself of her boredom  
"Hey Tera, what's up?"  
"Nothin much. I was just watching TV when you called. Where are you, wanna go to the mall"  
"I just left the mall. I'm stuck on the interstate. Traffic is seriously at a standstill."  
"That sucks. So you will never guess what happened last night--" Emily set down the phone, Tera still talking at the other end. She had heard something, a big boom. Several people got out of their cars to listen, and Emily followed suit.  
    Another boom and this time they saw something. An explosion. people gasped, and one lady called 911. Nobody answered. There were a couple more explosions and then helicopters flew over them.

"What is going on? Did they just really bomb nashville?" Emily thought out loud. 

"Yeah. Says here on the radio a sickness spread, and the dead woke up." A man beside her told her. His wife got out of the car to join the discussion.

"My name is Ella. My husband is Nick. You wanna come with us? we have camping gear in the back. We should get out of the roads, they may bomb those or the sick will come to us and then there will be no escape." 

Emma looked at them in disbelief. "But... Wha... How?" Emma stuttered. "She is obsessed with the zombie apocalypse. Or any apocalypse. She has known for a while that it has been going to be soon. And here we are, surprised when freaks like her turned out to be right." He said grimly. 

"Don't call me a freak. I was right. C'mon we have to get off the road." Ella said.

"I'll follow you guys." Emma said. They pulled out of the road and passed a lot of people, causing a lot of honks and angry people to yell at them. Emily called her mom, but nobody answered. Her whole family was dead. They had been in nashville, celebrating her brother's birthday. She cried a little but mostly held it in. 

They got out at a campsite and set up camp with a family of four. 

"Hey you guys!" A man had yelled at them and flagged their cars down. "Hey wanna set up camp with us? It's supposed to be the end of the world, so you need to be in groups, right? Thats what the emergency broadcasts said. 

His name was Sam, his wife was Amanda, and his two kids were Luke and Isabella.

They set up camp and ate, and then they went to sleep leaving Sam on watch.

Emma cried herself to sleep.


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has joined a group. She believes her family and friends to be dead...   
> but are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I might add a little "surprise" for you guys next chapter...   
> We will see ;) Also the ages of Luke and Isabella are   
> Luke 14  
> Bella (thats what i will call her) 16

"We should get moving. More walkers are on their way, they will have heard the gunshots," Alex told the rest of the group. 

"Not yet. We have to loot these bodies." Emily said with authority. She was the leader. She always had the last word. "Loot. I hate that word." Emily told Ella as they searched one of the the bandit's trucks. 

"Don't worry, we understood." Ella told her. "Luke! C'mere!" she yelled at her son.

"Yeah mom?" Luke answered, slightly out of breath.

"Help me carry this stuff back to the truck. Some of it is a bit too heavy for me." 

"K, Mom." he said as he picked up a tote box full of gear.

After they had loaded up, Emily and Chris jumped in Hayden's car. "You guys find anything worth a crap?" Hayden asked them. "I found a couple of guns, ammo, water bottles that were mostly empty, beer, and a tent." Emily replied. "I found basically the same stuff" Chris said. "Yeah, wasn't much variety." Hayden said.

They drove for a while, before setting camp, and when they did it was almost dark. "I'll take first watch" Luke said after dinner. "You sure?" his mom asked. "Oh come on mom, I've done it before." He told her. "Love you," she told him before she went to bed. "Love you mom, Cya in the morning." he waved at her.

* * *

Luke heard a rustle in the leaf. He shined his light in the direction he heard it from, but saw nothing. He shined his light but didn't see anything.

"Stop being paranoid," he told himself. "It's nothing!" 

He was so focused on what he thought was in front of him, he didn't notice what was behind him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I might has a little surprise next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the first few chapters! They will meet a couple of people we all know later on, so keep reading!


End file.
